


SX - Wounds

by mononocake



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cheating, Choking, Clothed Sex, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Hate Fuck, Himbo Sett, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slapping, Splitting, Teasing, Tsundere Xayah, detailed sex, some emotional turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mononocake/pseuds/mononocake
Summary: Sett comes across injured Xayah after a successful battle together. Sett wants to help her recover without overstepping boundaries. Oh- but he does.
Relationships: Sett/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 18





	SX - Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, still work in progress. Obviously ended up way too long, so feel free to skim through. Majority of this piece is simply detailed sex.
> 
> I didn’t mention Rakan’s existence simply because cheating might be a turn off for some. And for those that don’t mind- well, it goes without saying.
> 
> You've been warned-

* * *

It’s getting a bit late. Most champions have left the summoner’s rift after a long battle. A couple of strays are still making their way to the exit.

Xayah is visibly wounded. She strolled through the jungle, and decided to rest somewhere nearby the river.  
She quietly admired the beautiful terrain changing back from infernal to normal. A few minutes passed by. She caught a distant sight of someone passing by before they briefly locked eyes — it’s Sett.

“Oh... Of course.” Xayah rolled her eyes. Ever since Sett was introduced, she’s been consciously avoiding him. Not because she doesn’t like him, but because she does. She never allows herself to be tempted, or develop feelings towards others. But Sett’s different. She is so utterly, wildly attracted to his physique. It’s all embarrassing and frustrating for her. She absolutely hates being attracted to him.

* * *

“Huh... isn’t that Xayah?” Sett stopped and approached her in the jungle. “Hey, you’re covered in dirt and blood.” Sett says with concern.  
Coincidently having the same feelings towards her, he tries his best to be polite at a distance.

“So are you.” Xayah responded with a defensive, serious tone. She crosses her arms and subtly glances over Sett.

“None of this is my own blood, Xayah.” Sett chuckles gently “You’re wounded. Let me see.”

“I’m fine!” Xayah pulled away as he came in closer.

Sett responded with a smile. “Tough gal!”

Sett is a badass, sure. But he is also infamously thick-skulled. He sits down next to Xayah and begins cleaning his own fur. They sit quietly next to each other for a while.  
Already flustered, Xayah pretends to ignore him in order to ignore her own attraction towards him.

Sett attempts to strike up a conversation a few times. The man has always admired her strength and beauty.

“How are you feeling? We really pulled through at the very end!” Sett says proudly.

“Eh, I barely did any damage...” Xayah holds herself to a high standard. She is easily ten times better on a good day.

“Oh, come on! We could NOT have won without you!” Sett gave her a big side hug. She thought it was silly but sweet. 

Xayah felt several jolting pains from her injuries and whimpered. Her wounds are looking pretty bad. As a caring man, Sett simply cannot sit around and watch her suffer. He decides to get up and fetch some clean water from the river with a small flask. He comes back to offer his help to the stubborn marksman once again. Xayah did not refuse his help this time.

Naturally, Sett is thrilled; wearing the biggest smile Xayah has ever seen on him.

He proceeds to put her in his lap like a puppy to closely inspect her wounds. 

“H-Hey!!” Xayah yelled out as she got picked up and set down unexpectedly. She was getting used to his presence, but certainly not this intimate. Xayah can not even recall the last time she sat in another man’s lap. This caught her completely off-guard, and her heart races…

* * *

Sett has no clue of her attraction towards him. Honestly, he even forgot his own. He holds her sideways in a princess position; her hip resting snugly between his legs.

“This... this is not necessary!” Xayah wiggles to get out- only to realize she cannot easily escape Sett’s firm grasp.  
 _He really is… very strong._ She thought. It’s one thing to know of his strength, it’s a whole other thing to experience it for herself.

“Of course it is necessary, lady! These are grievous wounds!” Sett pulls her closer to inspect the injuries; unknowingly pushing her hip up against his crotch. “Stay still.” He says. As her hip presses up against his pelvic area, she feels a squishy mass poking her thigh. She looked down as she became glowing red.

 _Is this what I think this is?_ Xayah starts to panic internally.

Although he has repressed feelings for her, Sett’s concern overrides his own desire. He doesn’t think too much of this intimate contact, focusing on her wounded condition. He starts to undo parts of her clothing in order to apply water to the wounds. Even ripping off some of his own clothes to ease some of the bleeding. Xayah is breathing heavily, every single time Sett touches her, she gets nervous.

Xayah sits quietly still with her head down, turned on and embarrassed. Forgetting entirely of her injuries.  
She’s furious at her own arousal. She can feel her crotch becoming heated and damp as his bulge continues to rub against her thigh.

Sett continues to stimulate her senses unknowingly. He lifts her chin up to examine the rest of her thoroughly. There are several light wounds on her neck and shoulders.

“Oh dear, I missed a few spots.” Sett exclaimates. He reaches for his flask, which turns out to be completely empty. “Hmm…” Uncouth as he is, he decided to use his saliva instead. He mounts his wet mouth upon Xayah’s smaller wounds without too much of a thought.

He crossed the line. Xayah flinched and gasped. _Is this a damn JOKE to him?!_ Xayah screams internally. He _must_ be doing this on purpose.

Setts’ slimy tongue slides across her neck and towards her collarbone. The texture is driving Xayah over the edge. It feels so good on her bare skin. She can’t help but imagine his mouth caressing the rest of her body. Blood starts to rush through her head — vision’s blurry. Her arousal can no longer be contained as Sett continues to hold her tightly against him.

“Sett!... What are you... doing?!" Feeling slightly disoriented, she barely finishes her sentence. She feels herself getting noticeably wet, slimy liquid oozing onto her pants. _This CANNOT continue._ Realizing the extreme indecency of the situation, she starts to squirm again, trying to escape.

Mouth still busy, Sett instinctively holds her down even tighter to make sure she stays in place. Their skin rub against each others’ through wet fabric. Sett continues to caress her wounds. His saliva and her wetness- things really feel sticky now.  
Through wrestling, some of their clothes come apart. He moves one of her legs to his other side, shifting her to face him directly while still on top of him. Both their pelvic areas now aligned, almost touching. _Fuck._ Xayah can’t help but yearn for more.

“Sett!!” She wants to ask him to stop, but can’t bring herself to utter the words.

“Hm...?” Sett, too focused on carefully licking the wounds.

“Aah!... Stop! ” Xayah finally voices her commands, but accidently moaning from the pleasure. Her body is weak now. She can’t help but lean closer towards Sett, resting her head in Sett’s spacious chest; panting, yearning.

“Oh no! Am I hurting you?!” Sett finally takes a break from washing her with his saliva. Reflecting upon his own actions.

“Not… Not exactly” Xayah blushed and buried her face back into his chest — giving in and showing her shy side. She wraps her arms around him and presses herself up against his sizable bulge .

Just now putting the pieces together, he asks, “Do you… Hmm... Are you liking this? Are you okay?”  
Sett slides his hands down to her tiny waist, then towards her privates. _I guess I have been just holding her and touching her.  
_ He sees a wet spot on her crotch shining from moisture. Sett uses his right hand, feeling her entrance to confirm.

The liquid is so, so slimy. Xayah shivers.

“Sorry… I had no idea.“ Sett changes his tone. “Would you like me to help you… release?”

Too caught up in everything that’s happening, Xayah couldn’t give him a mental response, let alone an audible one. Xayah is aching for more — literally, her lips down there are swollen in anticipation. She is doing everything in her power to keep her hips from moving. 

Sett observes her expression as he gazes with gentle bedroom eyes. He’s always been fond of her. Though he cannot believe this majestic Vatsayan lusts for him, he does not hesitate to seize the opportunity.

He tears apart Xayah’s pants and moves her dark lacey panties aside, rubbing her swollen entrance in circular motion. At this point, he feels more liquid than skin. She tilts her head back and whimpers.

More shimmering sweetness drips down from Xayah as she continues to tremor in his arms. She places her hands along his sculpture-like face, thumbs pressing into his cheekbones. Their lips close enough to touch one another, almost but not yet kissing. “No one can know about this…” She whispers into his lips. Even while blushing, Xayah sounds fierce in her own way.

“As you wish.” Sett’s gaze changes from gentle to lustful in just a few moments. He unzips his pants to reveal that the bulge was merely _half_ of his actual size. He rubs the tip of his cock lightly against Xayah’s soaking part, so wet that they can both hear the slimy sounds. Sett teases Xayah just enough to finally get a moan out of her.

“Want me that bad?” Sett smiles, ever-so charmingly.

“Screw you, half-breed.”

“If you insist.”

Sett pulls her weight down and slowly pushes his dick into her. As wet as they both were, she was only able to take in his head. The marksman’s voice cracks as she moans once more; mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure.

Her cries louder and crisper than her normal volume; combined with her heavy breathing- these were symphonies to Sett’s ears.

After they embrace each other, she thought she had taken plenty of his length. Though a quick glance at the great distance between their hips proved her wrong immediately.  
Xayah tries to go down further, but he simply cannot go in any deeper.

“You are too god damn big.”

As if he knew this would happen, Sett continues to slide his tip in and out of Xayah, stretching her out a bit more.

“Relax, Xayah. Trust me.”

She applies more pressure downwards against his thick rod, trying to fit more into her. She’s just too tight — like their parts aren’t meant to collide.  
But as he stretches her, it starts to feel better and better each time.

Sett is still not nearly halfway inside of her.

_Vastayans are tight, I suppose._

Seeing that she’s still struggling and hurting from his sheer size, Sett decides it’s time to take a step further.

“Here, let me.”

He picks them both up and lays her down on her back behind some shrubbery. Pants still hanging on, her thighs are squeezed tightly together to accentuate her shimmering, swollen pussy. He lifts up her legs to pin them against herself.  
The half-human aligns himself and starts thrusting consistently. Carefully avoiding using too much force, but pushing further and further inside each time.

Repeating squelching sounds erupt with each thrust, sending chills down their spines. There is no more decency left here.

Amazed, Xayah is in disbelief at how good his cock feels. Once too large but now penetrating her smoothly.  
She curses beneath her breath, but readying for more. Xayah has been taken by her lust for this man- this beast.

His powerful arms easily holding her legs down, securing her in completely submission. Her most vulnerable and private part of her mysterious, tough facade, completely surrendered to Sett.

He leans in, ignoring the ripped pants that are still on her. He shifts his hands to pin her hands to the ground.  
The weight of his lower body takes over the strength of his hands, continuing to pressing her legs down, while her Vastayan feet dangle in the air behind him.  
She is _unable to move_ at all under his dominance.

“Is your little box ready for more of me?” Sett enters but immediately pulls out, just enough so that the tip still remains inside. Cruelly teasing the woman he’s always wanted.

Somehow, he finds great satisfaction in making her frustrated.

“Get on with it already.” Xayah thrusts forward to feel more of his girth and length.

Xayah grinds her teeth and growls quietly.

“Calm down, lady.” Sett playfully holds her neck down. Not enough to choke her, but enough to show authority.

“Where are your manners? Hmm?” Sett gives a sly smile as he moves only the tip of his cock in and out of her.

Sett puts his lips against hers and whispers into her breath, “What do you say to your boss?”

Xayah, too distracted by his lips, extends her tongue instead of answering his questions; running her only free hand through Sett’s red hair. Sett reciprocates by licking all over her mouth, breathing into each other. After their tongues dance slowly, they finally embrace a deep, thirsting, passionate kiss. Their long-suppressed, hidden love and lust for one another unleash and explode, seeping through their bodies.

* * *

Forgetting that Sett is still in the midst of breeding her, they spend the next few minutes french kissing in the most messy way possible. After a while, they break the kiss and stare into each others’ intensely. Her vaginal muscles retract and squeezes tightly on his dick.

“Mmm.. Fuck...”the fighter curses from the unexpected pleasure. Sett surprises her back with a firm choke.

Xayah coughs lightly, “Give me...”

Sett slaps her across the face then resumes choking her.

“What do you say to your fucking boss, huh?” A deep rumbling voice resembling his fighting persona emerges.  
Not a side of him she hasn’t seen. The slap, however, caught her by surprise; she is even more shocked by the fact that she _liked_ it.

“Please…” she utters the magic word as Sett chokes her harder “Please give me all of it.”

“Huh?” he raises his volume to match her confident demand.

“Please give me all of your cock.” she cries.

He pulls her hair back and starts pounding her relentlessly. She’s never been fucked like this before.

She lets out a series of uncontrolled moans, almost screaming. Her eyes roll back as she digs her claws into the soil beneath the grass.  
Sett’s enormous member reaching parts of her body she never knew existed. Each thrust sends a bolt of pleasure from her sweet spot to her weakened mind.  
An overflow of hormones causing Xayah to slowly lose grasp of everything else in this world.

All this time of them politely avoiding each other outside of the rift; all the glances they’ve exchanged; all the chemistry building up but ignored; all the sexual tension pent-up but repressed — unleashed now.

Somehow, she manages to resume focus and stare back into the beast’s eyes.  
They stare intensely as they breath heavily; drool sliding down Xayah’s face without her even noticing.

Sett wants to keep holding her close, but he wants to fuck her even _harder_ . He flips her around and grabs her slim waist by his sizable hands.  
She locks herself onto Sett’s legs to combat the amount of force he is now plunging her with. This arrangement allows him to shove his entire cock into her; so deep inside that they both feel him at the end of her tunnel. It hurts.  
It hurts Xayah, but not enough for her to care.

The man, now ruthless, grabs her red hair while pushing her back down, forming an impressive arc. Xayah arched all the way around, almost reaching Sett’s face. He meets in the middle and attempts to kiss her while she bounces on his rod.  
It’s not a situation optimal for kissing, they make do.

They hold each other close as he wraps one hand around her neck. All this while still pulling her hair. Xayah is completely lost in the pleasure. 

  
  


Eventually, Xayah asks to be turned back around, knowing damn well she’ll get choked out _again_ for not saying ‘please’.

And she does. Sett chokes her upwards.

Seeing that her mouth is open, Sett gathers saliva and spits it onto her face. Xayah tries to lick it off with her tongue, but couldn’t.  
She extends her tongue asking for another. Sett obliges and spits directly into her mouth. He had a hunch she’d like it.

Sett turns her body around to finally face him again. They return to missionary where they breed with the most passion.  
Especially after realizing that they both enjoy weird kinks, there is now a new layer of love between them.

They become more and more interlaced, wrapping their bodies together. The sex slows down and they play with their mouths and saliva.  
Both panting heavily and sweating. They are no longer the same people they were just a few moments ago.

Waves of emotions collide as they feel deeply connected, eyes locked onto each other like they’ve never before.

“I’ve never met… “ Xayah touches his face, hesitates to express her thoughts as his girth twitches inside her.

“I’ve never had sex like this before.” She can’t deny that she’s in love. But she choses her words carefully, too scared to admit it.

Of course, Sett’s fucked other women before. But chemistry like this? He’s blown away as well as confused.

“I want to see you again.” He caresses her face.

Xayah didn’t know what to say. _Maybe he’s too caught up in the moment._ She thought.

Part of her has always wanted him, beyond just sex. She’s confused, but she knows this much- This was a mistake.  
What happened between them was not meant to be. She stays silent.

Regardless of not knowing what to expect, the silence still caught Sett by surprise. For a brief moment he felt used.  
He starts thrusting again, channeling his mild anger into more energy to fuck her. But his facial expression is different this time.  
From his stone-cold poker face, one cannot easily make-out exactly what he might be thinking.

This made Xayah sad- it made both of them sad. They continue to fuck intimately. Except now more quiet.

“Sett…” She murmurs.

“Sett, I love you.” She says tenderly. Whether it's asking for forgiveness or reassuring their feelings, Sett wasn’t up for it.

He slaps her across the face once again, both of them knowing it stems from frustration.

Tears quietly fall from Xayah’s amber eyes.

Sett leans in closer to press the two of them tightly together. The motion of him thrusting now conveniently rubbing against her clit area.

The weight of reality crushes them and fuels them at the same time.

Deep down Sett just wants Xayah to be happy, he resumes the mentality of pleasing her to the maximum and continues to penetrate her passionately.

The love between them brings them closer and closer to climax. Their expression now more complex- with tragedy, passion, and lust, all intertwined.

Sett decides to plant his seeds deep inside the woman he cannot have. As he buries his semen, he rubs on her clit until she is also brought to climax.  
She grabs onto Sett and the grass on the ground, digging into his skin and tearing the grass apart.

Sett rests on top of Xayah’s body as his broad shoulders tower over her petite torso.  
Drips of thick cum slowly ooze out of her while the beast remains inside.

With her legs still twitching, she pushes against his meat, somehow still wanting more. The satisfying slimy texture between her walls and his flesh is simply too good to give up.

Sett gets up and strokes himself a few times to make sure he’s empty. He picks up scattered clothes and the empty flask and encourages Xayah to do the same.

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” His smiles gently for the last time. Bittersweet.

Xayah, coming back to reality, tries to find ways to hide her ripped pants with her large Vastayan coat.

They walk quietly next to each other towards the fountain. The silence reminds them both of their first awkward conversation after the battle — before they gave into the unspeakable.

Occasionally, a glimpse of their dirty, brutal sex peek into their minds. But mostly, they’re both dealing with the thoughts of moving on and having to see each other during battle.

It’s gonna be tough for both of them. They’ll cope in different ways, but one thing remains-

Deep down, they will always long for each other.


End file.
